


There's a first time for everything

by Kats1997



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, Smut, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997





	1. Chapter 1

Ben and Mal have been dating for at least a good 5 months now sense the whole Maleficent crashing Ben's crowning happened. Right now they were up in his room suppose to be studying only the studying went out the window and they were having a very steamy make out session.

"Mmm." 

"You okay?" asked Ben pulling away from her neck after she made that sound

"How are you so good at this?" asked Mal 

"Well I-"

Mal flipped them over so she was on top this time

"Rhetorical question." she said before going back to kissing him deeply 

She let out a shocked sound and pulled away

"What?" he asked "What's wrong do you hear someone coming? Mal?"

"Is that...."

"Is what?"

"Please tell me you brought a small sword into bed."

"No why would you....oh um....I'm sorry Mal I didn't mean to it just happened you feel so good when your close to me and-"

"It's alright relax um...I better be going later." she said giving him a quick kiss before she all but grabbed her bag and jacket then ran out of the room

"Bye..." sighed Ben

* * *

 She ran right into her and Evie's room to find Doug and Evie watching a movie as Evie was making a new bow tie for Doug it seemed

"Hey Mal." said Doug "What's wrong you look like you saw a ghost? Wait is there a ghost?"

"No I just need to talk to Evie for a minute." stated Mal when Doug made no move to get up she decided to be more clear "Alone!"

"Oh alright I'll just be outside." he said before giving Evie a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving

Mal shut the door behind him and sighed up against the door

"What wrong M?"

"E....Ben and I were making out and I felt him against my thigh."

"Oh....is the Beast son not so beast like in that department?" she said

"No he's...fine there...it's just...we've never you know..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Have you talk about it?"

"No I hardly know anything myself I just know a little bit just because of living with Jay and his big mouth."

"Okay...what are you getting at?"

"Can you explain it to me?"

"Your mom never gave you the talk?"

Mal gave her a look making Evie move over and pat the bed

"Come on I'll tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

 

15 minutes later...

"Wow you look really washed out."

"I'm fine....I think...."

"Kay any questions?"

"Yeah just one..."

"Shoot."

"How does one know if there ready?"

"You'll know Mal....but in the mean time I would talk to Ben it's important to know where you guys stand." said Evie putting her hand on Mal's shoulder

Mal turned and hugged her

"Thanks Evie your the best sister I could have ever asked for."

"Your welcome Mal know run along and let Doug back in I wanna find out what happens to this Tris character."

"Okay." with that Mal opened the door and went running back upstairs to Ben's room

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah just some girl talk come on."

Doug sat down back in his spot and pressed play  when evie went back to finishing the bow tie

* * *

 

Mal ran right up stairs only to run right into the Beast literally she fell on the floor with a thump

"Ouch." she groaned

"Mal are you alright?" asked the Beast helping her up

"Yeah thanks just forgot something in Ben's when we were studying is all."

"Alright and remember to leave the door open." he stated before walking away

Mal waited until he was around the corner before running off once more right to Ben's room, she went to open the door only to stop and knock

"Who is it?"

"It's Mal."

"Oh...um just a second..."

Ben opened the door after unlocking it to see Mal looking somewhat pale 

"We need to talk."

"Mal look about earlier I-"

"Ben I want to...you know...with you."

Ben froze and looked at Mal at that, he shut the door and locked it before turning to her

"Mal are you sure it's a big step in our relationship?"

Mal looked away at this

"I um....maybe in the future then?"

Ben nodded and walked over before kissing her 

"Believe me I want to as well but...once you have your first time there one taking it back I just want to make sure you want it."

"I do just not right now..."

"Alright so I didn't scare you off earlier?"

"Sort off...was a bit shocked is more like it."

He hummed at that

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever...."

"Had sex?"

"Yeah that..."

"Well Audrey and I tried but....I wasn't ready and I back out at the last minute."

"What do you mean last minute?"

"Got down to my boxers and freaked out...and told her I couldn't do it she wasn't very happy."

"She's not good enough for you." stated Mal

"No but you are." he said before taking her hand and lying a kiss on her finger with his ring on it

"So your a virgin?"

"Just like you."

Mal smiled at that before leaning up and kissing him

"Ben! Mal! Open the door!" shouted Belle

Ben ran over and opened the door quickly 

"Sorry mom."

Belle walked away at that

"Keep the door opened young man."

He nodded before trying back to a giggling Mal making his smile at her

 


	2. Chapter 2

After few weeks later....

"Mal your phone going off!" called Evie

Mal come out of the bathroom that was connected to their room, she made it from the magic spell book her mom gave her it worked out great, she ran over and found a text from Ben

Hey my mom and dad are going off to visit one of there friends tomorrow so they won't be home till tomorrow afternoon -B

Mal smiled at that

Sleepover -M

If your up for it ;) -B

Totally -M

Alright gotta clean my room then or asked the maid to xoxo -B

xxx-M

Mal put down her phone to find Evie looking at her

"So....I'm guessing it was Ben what did he say?"

"His parents are going away for the night and invited me to have a sleepover with him."

Evie let out a squeal only for Mal's hand to go over her mouth

"It's just a sleepover."

"Come on Mal it's your first ever sleepover with your boyfriend of 6 months."

"7 actually...if you want to count the mouth before the whole mom ruined the crowning thing."

"Either way it's exciting so what are you going to wear to bed?"

"What I ususally wear..."

"No! No ratty sweats!"

"Why not?"

"Come on imagine wearing something sexy and blowing Ben's mind...."

"I don't know..I'm not...I mean...maybe.." said Mal only to get one look at Evie's pleading face "Fine as long as it's not to sexy!"

"Fine how about some nice silk lavender shorts with a matching tank top?"

"Alright that doesn't sound to bad."

Evie smiled at that

"And your going to have to shave..."

"Shave? Shave what?"

"Under your arms and your legs."

Mal groaned at that

"Anything else?"

"Well maybe trim down there up a-"

"NO!"

"Okay okay just under your arms and legs then."

Mal went back into the bathroom to do just that when Evie got started on Mal's new pajamas

* * *

 

Jay and Carlos walked into the room to find Evie just doing a few finishing touches on Mal new pajamas

"Wow Mal looking good." said Jay

"Thanks." she said

"Sooo new pjs you going to sleep over at Ben's?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"It's been all over the school."

"EVIE!" 

"I didn't say anything."

"No everyone is assuming it cuz his parents are out of town." stated Jay flopping down on Mal's bed "So are you guys gonna do it?"

Mal turned somewhat red at that

"That is none of your business."

"Alright but just in case catch." said Jay tossing something to Mal who caught it and turned bright red 

"Is this a....condom?" she asked

"Yeah just in case you know." said Jay "Come on Carlos we gotta get to practice later ladies."

"Bye!" called Evie watching the boys leave "There all done."

Mal looked at herself in the mirror

"Wow I look...hot."

"I know."

Evie gave her a hug

"Now go get changed out of that and put it in your book bag for tonight." 

Mal nodded and did just that before looking at the condom in her hand...maybe...just in case. With that she pack her other things in there as well.

"Alright I'm heading out."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." called Evie

"So not much then?"

Evie and her shared a quick laugh before a hug with that Mal left

* * *

 

Ben paced around his bedroom wearing just a pair of his sweats and a lose muscle shirt thinking back to earlier conversation he had with some of his close friends.

Earlier....

Ben was walking off the field after practice only for Jay to put his arm around him and Carlos to be next to him holding dude

"So everyone talking about how your parents are out of town."

"Yeah so?"

"And how you and Mal are dating." said Jay wiggling his eyebrows making Ben turn a slight red

"Oh um...I mean I did ask her to sleep over but I don't think...we'll have sex."

"Huh alright." said Jay

A little later...

"Ben I need to talk to you."

"Yeah dad?"

"Well I know your mother and I are going out of town and you and mal have been dating for a bit and well...here."

Ben turned bright red at that looking at the box in his father's hand

"Um...."

Beast sighed and opened the side drawer putting the box of condoms in it

"Look we're not giving you permission but if it does happen just...be safe okay?"

Ben nodded at that

"Good." said Beast before ruffling Ben's hair "See you tomorrow kiddo."

"Bye dad."

Beast left at that shutting the door behind him, Ben looked at drawer where the condoms were before thinking about it....maybe.....well just maybe...they could....

* * *

 

Ben's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door he opened the door to see Mal standing there, he quickly pulled her in and looked around the hallway before shutting it and locking it. He then turned to Mal...

"So..."

"Yeah so..." she said "This is what your room looks like clean?"

Ben laughed at that

"You can thank Ms.Potts for that.."

Mal smiled at that

"The bathroom is just through there." stated Ben when he noticed Mal wasn't wearing pajamas

"Thanks." said Mal before hurrying into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it

Ben let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in only to take in another breath and lose it when Mal walked out in her pajamas she was tugging on the bottom of the shorts clearly hoping to make them longer.

"Wow you look..."

"Ridiculous I know."

"I was going to say stunning, but if you want me to sing that song again I-"

Mal laughed at that

"No don't do that." she said giving him a playful shove

Only for him to pull her closely to him as she shoved him, somehow they ended up falling onto the bed giggling and laughing. Only to stop when there eyes met, they leaned in closely to one another before kissing sweetly then pulling away only to kiss again and again each kiss getting more steamy than the last.

"Mal wait!"

Mal stopped kissing him and looked at Ben

"What is it?"

"I'm ready...but I won't do anything unless your ready."

Mal smiled at that before nodding

"Yeah...I'm ready."

Ben smiled at that before going back to kissing her

"Wait!"

Ben stopped

"I have to get the condom from my bag."

Ben smirked at that before reaching into the drawer next to his bed to take out a box making Mal laugh

"Dad's idea before he left."

"O my...does he know we're...you know...."

"No or at least I don't think so." said Ben

"Okay...um I may have one in my bag but do you know how to put one on?"

"Yeah another dad decided I need to know."

"Well that's a good thing." she said

"Yeah."

Mal pulled him back down into a kiss after he put the box down on the table top. Ben began to kiss down her neck making her eye flutter shut  he reached the tank top strap

"Um...can I?"

Mal nodded at that, Ben smiled and gave her a kiss as he pulled her top off, Mal bit her lip at the cold air of the room hitting her bare skin she felt exposed as Ben looked at her, she felt the need to cover herself up. Ben looked back up into her eyes before kissing her deeply 

"Your so beautiful I've never seen...your beautiful..."

Mal smiled at that before reaching for the bottom of his shirt

"May I?"

"You already seen me topless many times."

"I know but..."

"You may."

Mal pulled his shirt over his head once his head appeared he kissed her playfully making her laugh happily as she threw the shirt across the room. Ben laughed when her hand ran over one of his sides making her smirk evilly.

"Who would have thought King Ben is ticklish?" she said before tickling him

"Okay okay Mal stop!"

Mal stopped

"Did I hurt you?"

"No but all the laughing was making me lose my breath." he said making Mal hit him in the head with the pillow

He chuckled before pulling her down for a kiss, he then left off where he did on her shoulder before making his way down to her breasts.

"I know there not big." she said

"Mal there....there perfect." he said before going to touch them only to stop himself

"You can touch." she said

Ben reached out and cupped them in his hands making Mal gasp he froze

"No it was a good gasp." she said "I'll tell you if you hurt me."

Ben smiled at that before stroking his thumb over one of her nipples making her squirm and let out another gasp but this one ended in a moan. Ben smirked at that before he did it again watching as his girlfriend squirmed happily. He heard talk in the locker room from some of his more experience teammate about how to please a women who perhaps he should....well if Mal didn't like she'd tell him. He leaned forward and took on of them in his mouth making her cry out and pull him close as he began to twirl his tongue around the nub.

"B-Ben..." she moaned running her fingers through his hair making him moan around the hardened nub

He pulled away from it and looked at Mal to find her usually greenish golden eyes bright green but only in a little ring her eyes where mostly black with lust.

"W-Wow..." she panted

He pushed her down onto the bed so she was once again lying flat on her back, he began to kiss his way down towards her shorts, he reached the top of her shorts and stopped

"Can I?"

"Yes but then it's my turn to explore you." she said

"Deal." he said sending a smile her way before grabbing the waistband of the shorts and pulling them down

Mal lifted her hips to help him pull them down, she turned somewhat red when he looked down at her panties they were just plain white briefs...maybe she should have let Evie make her some new underwear. He kissed her deeply before grabbing there hips and rolling so she was on top.

"Well a deal is a deal."

She smirked at that before going right for a spot on his neck she found when they were making out, he let out a groan of her name as she sucked it, Ben began to move his hips a bit from the feeling as she kissed down his body lying some of her lip gloss in her trail, she made it down to his sweatpants before pulling at them. Ben lifted his hips and she pulled them down only to giggle a bit.

"Even crowns on your boxers?"

"Shut up." he said kicking his sweats off before rolling them back over

"So is this how far you got with Audrey?"

"Yeah expect she was wearing a bra..."

"Wait so you've never seen any other girls-"

"No your the first one who has seen me naked other than family."

She smiled at that

"Your the first one as well."

"Well I can tell you...you...your just stunning..."

Mal couldn't help but turn red at that

"Um would it be okay if I uh...took this off?" asked Ben motioning to her panties

"Only if you take your crowns off."

Ben laughed at that

"Your never going to let this go are you?"

"No."

Ben nodded

"Alright." he said before pulling down Mal's panties keeping eye contact with her he threw the panties aside 

"You can look..." she said with a smirk

Ben eyes roamed her body before his eyes landed in between her legs to see purple color patch of hair he rubbed her thighs and kissed her stomach making her sigh and run her hands through his hair.

"May I...may I see you to Ben?" she asked hopeful

Ben nodded and lead Mal's hands to his boxers which she grabbed and pulled down just like he did with her she kept eye contact with him and let him throw the boxers on the floor.

"Can I...may I...look?" asked Mal

Ben nodded and watched Mal eyes roam him before her eyes opened wide he knew right away she saw him

"Whoa..."

Ben felt himself blush red deeply only to feel Mal kiss him

"It was a good whoa...." she said "Your....big..."

"I-I know the guys joke about it....a lot..." said Ben unable to meet Mal's eyes

"Can I touch it?"

"Yeah you can." said Ben before rolling them over so she was on top once again 

She let her hands trail down his abs letting out a little laugh when they twitched under her hand before running her hand over his hips then touching the hair that was just above him. He felt himself twitch and Mal hand disappear.

"Sorry...I'm a little excited."

"I see that." she said before letting her finger tips run over his shaft he let out a groan and his hips arched of the bed looking for friction "How do I..."

"Let me see your hand."

Mal let Ben arrange her hand on him then he moved her hand up and down letting out pleased sounds when she finally got the hang of it ben let go and relaxed into the bed. His eyes fluttering shut as Mal stroked him, he let out a sharp gasp and sat up when she played with his foreskin. Her hands pulled away she looked at him worried.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just sensitive there."

"Sorry."

"It's alright maybe...I can explore you now and you can teach me how to...please you."

"I don't know how." she said looking away

"What?" asked Ben "Haven't you ever touched yourself?"

Mal shook her head

"But Evie told me a few things..."

Ben nodded 

"Can I try at least?"

Mal nodded and rolled off of him spreading her legs open to give him full view of her, he couldn't help was stare into her eyes as he touched her for the first time, she gasped as she felt him spread her lower lips. He looked down and tilted his head with a curious look

"What?"

"The guys in the locker room they mentioned something about a pearl shaped when you spread a girl open and I think I found it...are you okay if I touch it?"

She nodded as soon as he touched it she like out a loud shout of his name and arched her back, he stopped touching it immediately.

"Mal?"

"Oh...I just wow...that must have been the place Evie was talking about..."

"Your wet..."

"I'm not crying.."

"No I mean your wet." said Ben showing her his finger tips which were covered in some type of liquid

"Oh." said Mal covering her face very embarrassed "Sorry."

"No Mal it's a good thing it means your enjoying it."

"Oh well I could tell you just from you touching that spot I was."

Ben chuckled

"Do you think we could go a step further?"

"I think so." she said before reaching over and handing him a condom

He ripped it open after checking it over then rolled it on himself, Mal lied down and he rolled on top of her.

"Okay ready?" he asked 

She could fell him nudging open her lower lips he felt so warm and hard yet someone soft. She nodded but he didn't move.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"I asked if your ready?"

"And I nodded."

"I know but I need you to say yes."

"Oh yes I'm ready."

"Okay let me know if you wish to stop."

"I will." she said

Ben pushed forward a little making them both moan 

"Wow your....your warm and tight..."

"Your so big."

"Not to big am I hurting you?"

"No it's...it's good."

He nodded and pushed a bit more in only to feel something like a wall break

"STOP STOP STOP!" screamed Mal

He instantly stopped moving, he looked down to find Mal teary eyed letting out little breath

"I hurt you...Mal I'm so sorry!" said Ben who went to pull up but Mal grab his butt to stop him

"No it's fading I'm fine Evie said it's normal for there to be a little pain..."

"Oh alright...ah Mal?"

"Yeah?" she said

"Can you have a vice grip on my butt wanna let go?" he said

Mal let go with a sheepish look

"Sorry."

"It's okay." he said before kissing her

They kissed for a few minutes before Mal turned her head so he kissed her neck

"You can move now...but slowly."

He nodded and pushed the rest of himself he gasped

"Wow your...." he groaned and buried his head into her shoulder

"Ben what's wrong?"

"G-Give me a bit or I'm gonna blow..."

"Blow?"

"Cum Mal I'll cum."

"Oh....alright."

Ben took a few deep breaths before pulling out and pushing back in making Mal moan he was so warm and filled her up...she never felt so.....good....but maybe she would feel wonderful if Ben rubbed that spot again.

"B-Ben?" she panted

"Y-Yeah?" asked Ben as his thrusting picked up pace a bit

"Can you rub that spot again?"

He nodded and reached in between them fumbling for a second before finding it and Mal all be screamed again as she clenched around him her nails digging into his back. He groaned and kissed her neck again.

"You feel so good Mal..."

"Ben I feel I feel strange."

Ben instantly stop

"Strange how?"

"Like somethings building in my lower stomach and is going to explode."

Ben smirked at that before kissing her

"That would be your body telling you your getting close." he said as he began to thrust once more nuzzling her neck and kissing her cheek

"C-Close to what?"

"An orgasm..."

Mal groaned at that only to feel him change his angle and she let out another scream of his name

"Thrust there and rub...please..."

Ben smirked at that and did just that watching as Mal fell apart underneath him

"Oh...ugh...B-Ben....something....happ...oh....oh...oh...OH...BEN!" screamed Mal as she came for the first time in her left clenching around Ben as her eyes fluttered shut and she say fireworks behind her eyes

Ben groaned at the sight and began to pick up on his pace as he felt himself getting closer and closer....

"Mal...Mal...."

Mal eyes fluttered open as she watched her boyfriend reach his climax

"M-M-Mal!" he shouted before letting out some very inhuman like growls as his back arched and his hands fisted the sheets. Mal couldn't help but look in awe as he ripped the sheets knowing she was the one who made him do that. Ben all but collapsed on top of her catching himself on his elbows, his face lying on her chest as she played with his hair. He looked up at her to find her smiling at him.

"Hey..."

"Hi." he said

"You ripped the bed sheets."

Ben looked and groaned embarrassed at the sight of the mess he made making Mal smile

"I made the beast with in you come out..."

"Yeah I see that..."

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she said kissing him earning one back

"I'm going to pull out now and be right back okay?"

She nodded and winced slightly as he pulled out before watching him walked away into the bathroom, he returned with a towel and a wet towel. He began to clean her up before reaching inbetween her legs he frowned.

"I did hurt you...Mal you lied to me."

"No I didn't I'm just a bit sore but a good sore what's wrong?"

"I made you bleed." he said showing her the sheet and the wet towel

"Evie said that could happen to."

Ben sighed with relief

"Now come here I wish to cuddle."

He smirked at that before lying down next to her after getting ride of the ripped sheet and pulling a blanket over them before he pulled her close.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mal."

With that they both fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Mal groaned when she heard voices outside the door and snuggled back into something warm and hard...warm and hard? She blinked a few times as she woke up to find herself still cuddled up to a sleeping Ben. She lied back down and snuggled back into his chest, she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Good morning..."

"Morning..." she said

Just then the door opened and there stood Ben's parents holding the spare key to the rooms. Ben instantly blocked Mal from there view and made sure himself was covered up second.

"Ben!" shouted Belle before she passed out in the beast arms

"Mom! Dad get out!" shouted Ben 

"We'll talk about this later." said Beast before carrying his wife out of the room and slamming the door shut

Ben turned to Mal

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay..."

"No it's not I should have asked you to put a spe-"

"Ben they didn't see anything that's all that matters." she said kissing him

Ben smiled

"So...shower and then breakfast?"

"I think you mean lunch." said Mal pointing to the clock that read 2 pm

"Oh yeah a shower than lunch."

"Ben are you asking me to shower with you?" asked Mal

"Not asking more like telling." he said scooping her up so he was carrying her bridle style into his bathroom

Ben set Mal down on the bathroom counter as he started up the bath instead of the shower

"I thought you said shower..."

"Yeah I did but this way I can hold you without having to worry about falling and making a fool of myself."

Mal laughed at that, watching Ben move around the in the floor tub she smirked when she saw him bend over, she couldn't help herself and smack his butt causing him to jump a bit

"Sorry I couldn't help myself...."

Ben eyed her before laughing and picking her up and dropping her in the bathtub, she came up her purple hair hanging in her face as she glared in Ben's direction

"Your died mister."

"That's king to you miss."

She grabbed his legs pulling him into the bathtub with a loud plop, he came up from under the water his own hair hanging in his face making her laugh. He smirked and pulled her close into a deep kiss. Just then Ms.Potts walked in and Ben pulled Mal close to his chest to cover her exposed chest.

"Goodness graces child!" said Ms.Potts turning away from him and Mal making Mal laughing into Ben's chest

"Hi Ms.Potts." said Ben blushing somewhat

"I brought you fresh towels." she said setting them on the counter "I will tend to your sheets on the bed...."

"Um I'll get those-"

"Nonsens-OH!" she said from his bedrooms only to take a deep breath and let out "It's alright Ben, I will burn these and leave clean fresh ones by your door."

"Thanks!" he said listening to the door shut

Mal broke out in laughter at that

"What's so funny?" he asked "That was very embarrassing Mal first my parents and now my maid/nanny."

"I know it's just....next time I'll make sure to put a lock spell on the door....and maybe a sock."

"A sock why a....oh....uh okay."

"Glad were on the same page now you said something about holding me?"

"After I get to wash you from head (kisses for head) to toe."

"As long as I get to do the same."

"Of course."

Mal smiled at that

* * *

 

Mal stood drying off  as she watched Ben stand in front of the bathroom mirror in only a towel as he shaved his face

"What?" he asked catching her watching him

"Nothing...just thinking I guess."

"About what?" asked Ben worried she regretted last night

"About how much I love you and about how wonderful last night was."

Ben smiled at that and went to kiss her only to be stopped by her

"Shaving cream."

"Ah...rain check on that kiss?"

Mal nodded

"Now what am I to wear...Ms.Potts took my clothes to wash..."

Ben holding up a finger as he finished washing off his face before disappearing into his closet he came out with one of his button up shirts and offered it to her, it was lavender making her smile at that as she took it letting her towel fall giving Ben a full view before she turned around with a smirk slipping on his shirt and doing up the buttons. She got to the button just above her breasts and did that one. She went to do that next one only to be stopped by Ben who kissed her.

"Leave it."

"Why?"

He moved her hair for her to see in the mirror a love bite making her smile

"You have marks to." she said

"Where?" he asked looking down at himself

She took a hand held mirror and angled it so he could see his back which had her nail marks all up and down it

"That will get you some talk in the locker room."

He chuckled at that before pulling her close into a kiss only to hear a knock on the door making them stop

"Who is it?"

"Your dad open up."

"Give me a minute." said Ben

"Now."

Ben sighed and quickly grabbed a pair of sweats slipping them on and opening the door

"Hey dad."

"We need to talk." said Beast walking into the room only to see Mal still there in just his son's lavender button up shirt and wet wavy purple hair "What is she still doing here?"

"Ms.Potts took my clothes to wash them....so I have to wait..." stated Mal

Beast sighed at that before trying to Ben 

"Put on a shirt and come to my study."

Ben nodded and turned grabbing a shirt only to freeze when his dad let out a choke noise...he totally forgot about the nail marks...Ben quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on before turning around to find Mal blushing brightly and holding the collar of Ben's shirt around her neck to clearly hide the mark.

"Let's go." said Ben

Beast lead the way out of the room only to go to turn to walk down the hallway and catch his son and Mal sharing a kiss

"Now Ben!"

"Coming!" he said running after his father leaving Mal in his room


	4. Chapter 4

Ben followed his dad into his study, Beast shut the door behind him before going around to the front of his desk

"Sit." said the Beast

Ben sat and looked up at his dad

"What were you thinking?!" he growled at Ben

"Well I could say something like Chad would or the truth."

"The truth." said beast

"That I wanted to give a gift to someone I love that I can never get back." stated Ben

"Benjamin, I trusted you to do the right thing."

"In my mind I did do the right thing."

"Your mother and I always taught you to wait until you found the right one."

"Mal is the right one!"

"She's a villain!"

"Her mom is! I thought you accepted her by now didn't she prove herself at my coronation!"

"That was one time she was raised as a villain and can turn any minute."

"What is she a beast!" shouted Ben only to realize what he just said "Dad I didn't-"

"Get out of my sight."

"Dad-"

"NOW!" boomed the Beast and Ben ran out of the study right to his room to find Mal dressed and making the bed

He smiled at that sight she always knew how to make him smile, Mal looked up to grab one of the pillows to see Ben

"Hey how'd it go?"

"Not good we both said some harsh words."

Mal frowned at that and then kissed his cheek before hugging him

"Don't worry it will all work out in the end."

"I hope your right."

Mal smiled into his chest as Ben leaned his head on top of hers


	5. Chapter 5

"I better get going Evie's been texting me like crazy."

"It's alright I have pratice with the team."

Mal smiled and leaned up giving him a kiss only to go to pull away and Ben to pull her into another kiss expect this one was deeper and more passionate

"Ben." laughed Mal as Ben kissed down her neck "You'll be late for practice."

"Mhm." hummed Ben as he sucked another mark on Mal's neck making her groan and pull his hair

Just then Mal's phone went off making her sigh

"It's Evie I really should go."

Ben pulled away and smiled

"I love you."

"I love you to." said Mal before giving him one last kiss then picked up her book bag and left

Just as Ben was about to leave for practice in came in his mom

"Oh hi mom."

Belle walked over to Ben and pulled him down into a hug and rubbed his hair kissing his cheek

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Your not my little boy anymore." said Belle "Your a man now."

"Mom...I will always be your little boy." stated Ben pulling away looking into Belle's teary eyes "I still will always need you mom to kiss my boo boos to give me good night kisses to....make me smile and laugh....I love you so much mom."

Belle hugged Ben again "Love you too sweetie heart....now run along before you late for practice."

Ben nodded and went to run out the door only to ran back and give Belle a kiss on the cheek

"Almost forgot my goodbye kiss." he stated before running out the door

* * *

 

Mal walked into her and Evie's room to find Evie waiting right at the door

"Well do you guys do it? How was it? Did he like the pajamas I made? Did he-"

"Evie relax I'll tell you everything." said Mal shutting the door and locking it before turning to Evie who was patting the spot next to her on her bed

Mal took off her bag and sat down

"Yes he like the pajamas..."

"Yes!" cheered Evie

"I enjoyed it." said Mal "I liked sleeping in his arms."

Evie smiled at that only to give her a knowing look when she spotted Mal's neck

"OMG You totally had sex with him!"

Mal hand came over Evie's mouth 

"Shhh don't tell all of the kingdom."

As soon as Evie nodded Mal removed her hand they both let out a happy ekk and did a little happy dance

"So how was it?"

"It was wonderful...exactly that doesn't even describe it."

Evie hugged her at that

"I'm so happy for you and him."

"So when I was away did Doug and you...."

Evie smirked at that

"Whenever your away for a long period of time Doug and I totally do it...and I'm kinda shocked his dad my be dopey but he didn't pick up on that gene."

The girls giggled

"Ben sure does have a beast gene in him though."

"Really?"

"I will tell you some details but you can't tell anyone."

"I swear on my mirror."

Mal nodded at that

"So when he...came...he let out a growl and gripped the sheets so hard they ripped."

Evie mouth dropped open at that

"Wow...."

"I know it was so hot." said Mal

"How is he in the lower department?" said Evie giving her a playful wink

"Animal like for sure I mean I was stunned by it."

"Yeah even Doug has a surprise as well even though he's got the dwarf gene."

The girls giggled again 

"Evie..."

"Yeah Mal?"

"Thank you..."

"Again wait are sisters for."

Evie and Mal hugged

"Come on I want to show you the new tie I'm working on for doug and you can tell me what you think."

"Okay and if you have any extra fabric do you think you can make Ben some new boxers?"

"Why...did you rip them?"

"No!" said Mal somewhat shocked at that "But they have little crowns on them."

Evie mouth fell open "Yeah big fashion no no and I'm on it."

* * *

 

After pratice Ben took a quick shower before heading back to his locker to get change only to totally forget about the marks on his back once more until Chad said something

"Wow! So you finally put your sword into Mal's sheath." he chuckled

Ben turned red somewhat at that

"Not cool." said Ben before slipping on his shirt

Jay came over and patted his shoulder

"Look I know Mal's like my sister but your my friend...so spare me the details but...how'd it go?" asked Jay with a smirk

Ben smiled back with a boyish charming smile

"It went wonderful I never felt more love then I do now after taking that step with her."

Jay patted his shoulder once more before heading off to get dressed as well

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ben just finished the last of his homework when his phone went off

Doug and Evie went out on a date want to come over ;) ;)-M

Ben smirked and quickly grabbed a few condoms before texting Mal back

On my way-B

* * *

 As soon as Ben arrived at the door he didn't even need to knock Mal opened the door pulled him in slammed the door shut and locked it as well as did a quick spell on it Before turning to Ben and pushing him on the bed then straddling him

"Someone eager." chuckled Ben

"You have no idea I was thinking back to our night together and I just got to...horny...as Jay would say." said Mal 

Ben looked her up and down to see she was just wearing a purple lacy tank top and matching lacy panties. He smirked at the sight before rolling them so he was on top he began to kiss her roughly.

"Wait did you bring-"

He pull them out of his pocket opened her dresser drawer and then slammed in shut once they were in there. She smirked before pulling him back down to kiss and began to move her hips up against his own hips.

"I feel you." giggled Mal

"Can't help it." said Ben "I mean with that your wearing you look so hot."

Mal rolled her eyes and kissed him deeply before pulling on his shirt

"Off!" she said

"Okay okay!" chuckled Ben pulling his t-shirt off and throwing it onto the floor before working on Mal's tank top only to find she wasn't wearing a bra "Are you against bras or something?"

"As I said I have small boobs which means I can get away with not wearing one....and are you really complaining its one last thing you have to worry about."

"True." said Ben before letting his hands move down her body right to her core to find her wet already "Wow your wet."

"Told you I was horny." said Mal before working on Ben's pants she pulled them down to find plaid normal boxers "Finally!"

Ben laughed at that before kissing her deeply, they quickly worked the rest of their clothes off one another before Ben put a condom on quickly. He entered her slowly earning a growl of annoyance for Mal.

"I'm not made out of glass like Cindy's slipper Ben! Fuck me!"

That's all Ben needed to here before going to town and thrusting fast and hard into her, making her moan but she knew he was still holding back.

"Come on Benny-Boo." teased Mal "Unleash the beast...on....me."

Ben seemed to have lost it at that, he pulled out and flipped mal so she was on her stomach but her butt up in the air. Mal went to complain only to feel Ben thrust into fast and hard, she let out a little scream of his name.

"Yes that's it!" she said as Ben grabbed her hips roughly that there was sure to have bruises of his hands and nail marks on them tomorrow

He towered over her and nipped her neck as he let out a chants of mine in-between nips

"Yes yours Ben...only yours." said Mal

Ben growled once more and bite at her collarbone earning a loud whimper from Mal who tilted her head so he could have more room to do so

"Want to mark you...let everyone know who you belong to." he growled

"Do it Ben mark me...bite me..let everyone know." said Mal clearly enjoying this side of Ben

She never seen this side before and she doubts anyone else has as well, it is nice to know she was the only one who has seen it and who can cause it. Mal let a cry of Ben's name when she felt him bite her neck hard, she felt herself reach her peak at the same time. She came so hard when she came to she opened her eyes to find a worried looking Ben looking into her eyes.

"Mmm." she said

"Oh thank goodness, you scared me Mal are you okay?"

Mal giggled

"I'm awesome." she said "We have to do that again."

"But I made you pass out."

"Well not you, I mean you were the cause but the effect is what really did it." she said with a smirk

Ben sighed at that and kissed her only for Mal to pull away

"You haven't come." she said

"No I was to worried about you."

"Well come on then." said Mal "I'm fine."

She grabbed his butt and pushed him so he met her little thrust, he groaned at that and began once again thrust accept this time he was going nice and slow going little thrust as Mal sucked on the side of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed her way up to his ear giving it a little nip and pull with her teeth.

"Come on Ben...come for me baby I love you so much." she purred

With that Ben locked up and moaned as he came, his after glow was ruined when Mal let out a shocked gasp, he quickly looked around only to not see anyone.

"Mal what is it?" he asked "What's wrong?"

"You came."

"Yeah? I did."

"No I mean you came."

"Mal I don't understand what you are-"

"Ben...I feel it in me...like I think you came in me."

Ben froze at that and grabbed the condom pulling out only to see Mal was right the condom must have had a hold in it because sure enough a bit of his seeds were running out of Mal's opening. The young couple shared a worried look.

"Oh no." they said taking the situation in

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

After Ben and Mal got dressed they sat on her bed just looking at the wall not saying anything

"What are we going to do?" asked Ben finally speaking up

"I don't know." said Mal

"You don't know!"

"Shh!" hissed Mal "Yes I don't know and we shouldn't panic I mean what are the chance I can get pregnant it was only a little right?"

Ben gave a really look

"Right." said Mal with a groan as she bared her face into her hands "What are we going to do?"

"We could wait it out?"

"We're going to have to Ben I won't know I'm pregnant until two weeks from now." said Mal

"Why two week?"

Mal gave Ben a really look

"Oh...." said Ben finally understanding what she was hinting "Right that..."

"Yeah 'that'." said Mal with a smirk "I'm going to have to ask the nurse for a test."

"No don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"She'll tell my parents and they'll be livened and I'll be dead." said Ben

"Fine but I'm going to need a test either way." said Mal

"My mom may have some."

"Why?"

"Well she want through that whole I want another kid stage last month and well now she's over it."

"Ah." said Mal

"Why is she over it?"

"Because Dad said that you'll get marks again all over your stomach and that was the end of that matter."

Mal rolled her eyes at that

"Fine in two weeks well take a test."

"What do you mean you'll take a test?" asked Evie from the doorway

Mal and Ben looked at her then one another and Evie's mouth dropped open

"Oh my goddess you got Mal-"

Mal quickly covered Evie's mouth and lead her into the room when Ben made sure no one heard nor was in the hallway. He quickly shut the door and locked it, Mal let go of Evie who instantly went right for Ben. Mal grabbed her when Ben held her arms.

"You got her pregnant!" shouted Evie

"E relax we don't know if I am yet."

"How do you not know?"

"Because the condom just broke today!" said Ben only for Mal to look at him "Sorry figured we'd just get it out of the way right away."

"Mal I thought you-"

"We checked it over and everything they were fine it's just happened." said Mal

Evie looked at Mal

"Well what are you going to do?" said Evie

"We'll figure it out when or if it happens." said Mal with a sigh "In the mean time Ben you need to go look around to see if theres any test."

Ben nodded and gave Mal a quick kiss before leaving, Mal quickly turned to Evie and all but tackled her into a hug as she began to cry

"I don't know what to do E."

"Don't worry M, everything will work out in the end." said Evie holding her close

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

2 weeks later....

"I'm late." said Mal to Ben quietly in class

"No your right on time." said Ben looking at the clock with a confused expression

"Not that type of late." said Mal giving him a worried look he instantly caught on "DId you find the..you know?"

"Yeah I hid a few in my room."

"Okay I'll take them during the hour break."

Ben nodded and quickly turned back to he board just before the teacher turned around

* * *

Ben entered Mal and Evie's room to find Evie sitting there with Mal

"Oh um hi Evie."

"I'm here to be support for both of you." said Evie giving Ben's arm a quick sqeeze earning a grateful look from the young king

"Well here goes nothing." said Mal taking the bag from Ben and going into the bathroom, she came out not even a minute later

"Well?"

"I couldn't do it." she said

"What do you mean you couldn't-"

"I couldn't okay! I got so scared about the outcome and well I couldn't go." she said to Ben and Evie

Evie walked over and took two of the five test out of the bag "I'll take two if you'll take two okay?"

"E-"

"This is what sisters do they support one another through things like this, do we have a deal?"

Mal sighed at that before nodded

"Good." said Evie motioning for Mal to go first

Mal came out holding two test and sat them on a papertowel before setting a timer, Evie came out and did the same.

"Now we wait." said Evie sitting next to Mal and Ben who were watching the timer holding each other's hands.

* * *

Mal's timer rang but her nor Ben made any move towards the two sticks until Evie's timer rang and she got up and walked over followed by Mal. Who peeked at the sticks and a huge smile broke out over her face.

"I'm not pregnant both of them are negative!" she said

Ben instantly picked her up swinging her around making her squeal only to notice Evie was still staring at the sticks, she picked them up and grabbed the last one in the bag before locking herself in the bathroom

"Evie? E...E what's wrong? Evie please answer me!" said Mal

"Evie are you alright? Do you want me to get Doug?"

Evie opened the door after a few minutes holding the three sticks and nodded

"Yeah can you get Doug." she said

Ben ran out the door and Mal looked at Evie

"Are you..."

"According to all three test....yeah I am." said Evie earning a hug from Mal


	9. Chapter 9

Doug came into the room clearly out of breath followed by Ben who was breathing heavily but not as out of breath as Doug

"Doug are you okay?" asked Mal

He nodded

"Not....athletic."he breathed holding up a finger to say hang on let me catch my breath "Okay, ben said it was an emengrency what is it Evie?"

"According to these test I'm pregnant."

With the Doug passed out only to be quickly caught by ben

"True loves kiss?" asked Mal to Evie who glared at her

"Doug, Doug." said Evie patting her boyfriends cheek after Ben lied him on her bed

"Huh?" said Doug sitting up and looking around his eyes landing on Evie "Evie are you sure you-"

"Not really the test say yes but you never know..." said Evie

Ben grabbed Mal's arm and pulled her out of the room shutting the door

"What did you do that for?"

"They needed to be alone to talk it out."

Mal nodded and pulled her arm out of Ben's grasp roughly

"Mal?"

"I think we should stop..."

"Stop?"

"Having sex." she whispered "Or at least penetration sex....after this scare and Evie might be pregnant do we really want a kid right now Ben?"

Ben sighed at that

"No your right." he said before kissing her head and holding her close "Your right."

* * *

 Look I know it's short but I'm starting up college next week I will try to update as much as I can but I'm not sure when I will be able to

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Evie what are we going to do?"

"We could ask the nurse even if I took three test it can still mean nothing." said Evie

"Yeah okay...to the nurse then."

Evie nodded and off her and Doug went

* * *

 Mal had her head lying on Ben chest as he stroked her hair, Belle walked in carrying one of Ben's jacket he left lying about to find them

"What's wrong?" said Belle

"Nothing." they both said

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"We...we're fine." said Mal

"Ben...Mal..." said Belle giving them both the yeah right look don't try to fool me

The young couple shared a look before looking at Belle

"We had a bit of a scare." said Ben

"A scare?" said Belle sitting down at the foot of the bed

"We were um....engaged in....and it broke..." said Mal

Belle looked at her confused then it hit her "OH! Are you-"

"I took two they both came out negative."

Belle sighed at that

"Thank goodness do not tell your father about this Ben, he'll be angered even more."

"Right..." said Ben rubbing his hand through his hair

* * *

 

The nurse shook her head at that

"Your the third girl this month you came to me with the same thing." she said before motioning to Evie to sit up on the table

Evie did so the nurse did a few test 

"I'll be right back with the results."

Evie nodded and took Doug's hand

"What ever happens I love you."

"I love you to Evie."

They shared a quick kiss and in came the nurse

"You are not pregnant honey, most likely just some bad test is all."

Evie sighed with relief as did Doug

* * *

 

"Ben I think you should talk to your dad to make amends."

"Fine." said Ben giving Mal a quick kiss before leaving

Once Ben was gone Belle turned to Mal

"Mal." she said

"Yeah?"

"Look I think you are perfect for my son, your are like the daughter I never had." said Belle handing Mal's hands in hers

"There's a but isn't there."

"Yes but a tiny one...please try to be more careful next time I can't talk to Ben about this it's to...awkward."

Mal nodded at that

"We decided to...take a break with it for a bit."

Belle sighed with relief at that

"That is a wise choice." said Belle "Now come along, I have a spa appointment and I would love if you joined me."

Mal frowned at that

"Don't worry it's just to get my nails done and a face mask is all."

Mal smiled at that and followed the woman out of the room

* * *

Guys I know it's short and again I'm sorry but I am so busy it's my first day of school and I already have 5 things to do just from two classes


	11. Chapter 11

Mal let out a sigh at the feeling off the face mask cleaning her face

"Nice isn't it?" said Belle

Mal nodded at that feeling the person work on her nails letting out little tsk at there state

Mal?"

"Yes?"

"I am not sure if I should be telling you this but I feel like I should. Ben has fallen in love with you deeply and I believe he wishes to make you queen some day are you ready for that?"

Mal smiled at that thinking of the future

"If the future holds Ben in it then I'm ready to face anything."

* * *

 Ben walked into his dad's study to find his dad going over some old files. He knocked on the door gaining his dad's attention.

"Hi."

"Hello."

There was a pause of silence before Ben couldn't take it anymore. He was always close with his parents, whenever he fought with one of them it was only for a few hours and they would make up but it's been a week sense him and his dad fought. Ben instantly ran over and hugged his dad bearing his face into his chest.

"I'm sorry dad I never meant those words at all." said Ben

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Ben hummed at his as his dad wrapped his arms around him

"Ben?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I know I'm being rough about this whole Mal thing but...I'm just trying to protect you and the kingdom."

"I know dad I know."

"That's good to know."

"Love you."

"Love you too sport."

"Now what do you say we go get some ice cream?"

Ben nodded and off him and his dad went

* * *

 

Sorry it's short guys but college!


	12. Chapter 12

Ben walked into Mal's room holding an ice cream cone for her and smiled at the sight she was looking at her nails and picking at them

"Mom invite you to her spa appoinment?"

"Yeah I have jewels on them yuck." 

He chuckled and handed Mal the cone before sitting next to her

"So you and your dad all good now?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." said Mal licking the cone with Ben watching all the way he gulped "Ben what's-BEN REALLY?!"

"Sorry sorry I...my brain just went there."

"More like all the blood in your brain went down there."

Ben looked down and instantly crossed his hands over his lap

She sighed and finished her ice cream before looking at Ben, she sighed at the sight of her boyfriend clearly trying to will it away

"Drop your pants." she said going over and locking the door

"What why?"

Mal pulled off her pants and top before pulling off Ben's top and walking on his pants she then straddled him 

"Just because we're taking a break from pentiative sex doesn't mean we can't do other things." she said before rolling her hips making Ben let out a shocked noise and grab her hips

Mal smirked at the sight and rolled her hips a few more times making Ben moan loudly hiding his face into her chest only to look up to find a bra on her

"A bra wow Mal?"

She laughed at that

"Evie said I needed one with the cold weather coming."

He hummed as he mouthed the skin peeking out at the top of the bra, making Mal moan as she began to roll her hips again Ben pulled off gasping grabbing Mal's hips harder

"Stop Mal stop."

She stopped instantly and looked down at Ben who was taking deep breaths

"Really? Your that worked up?"

"Yeah I am." he said "Been a few weeks sense we had sex and I've been so busy I haven't been able to relieve myself."

"Oh..." said Mal climbing off her lap earning a hurt look from her action

"Mal I didn't mean we had to-"

"Show me."

"Show you?"

"Yeah, show me."

"Show you what?"

"I want to watch you...please yourself."

Ben looked at her in shock

"You want to watch me....jack off?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"I..when I said I was thinking about things we did that made me horny I sort of lied I was thinking about you...pleasing yourself...I...I like the sound of it." she said biting her lip

"Oh...I don't Mal I...I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"I feel like you staring at me when I...touch myself will give me...stage fright."

Mal frowned at that before her face light up at that she got up and wiggled off her panties then undid her bra before lying down on the bed, she spread her legs and her hand dipped in between them she moaned when her fingers found her clit.

"What are you-"

"Pleasing myself." she panted when she rubbed her clit again "Oh Ben..."

Ben let out a moan at the sight of his girlfriend who was naked and fingers in herself pleasing herself. The sight and the sounds she made ended up making his boxers tight he quickly pulled them off and his hand began to jack himself off. Mal opened her eyes when he heard Ben moan loudly she moaned loudly as well at the sight and rubbed her clit.

"Oh Mal you look so...(groans)"

"You look good too oh!" her toes curled when she buried her fingers into herself and curled them finding her g-spot "Wow..I...oh."

"What?" said Ben stroking himself and twisting his wrist towards the top making himself leak pre-cum

"I'm so tight...I feel my muscle contracting around my...oh...I'm...Ben I'm! OH!" her back arched her toes curled she all be screamed Ben's name as she came around her fingers tightly. She felt something else when she opened her eyes she found the sheets all damp.

"Huh?"

She looked to find Ben jacking off quickly looked her over

"Oh..oh god mal...you...you squirted..oh so hot...oh I'm...i'm gonna..." He quickly moved his hand over the head of his cock catching his seeds all over his hand as he came Mal let out a quiet wow at the sight in front of her.

Ben collapsed next to her and went to reached for a tissue only to feel something wet and warm around his fingers. He looked and groaned at the sight Mal was licking his hand clean. He felt himself twitch (making him hiss do to him still being sensitive from just coming) when she sucked the last finger cleaning she pulled away with a smile.

"I made you twitch." she giggled

"Yeah you did." he said pulling her closely to him 

"So I squirted?"

"Yeah a lot..." said Ben 

"So...wanna do it again?"

Ben groaned at that

"Your trying to kill me."

Mal giggled at that and kissed him


	13. Chapter 13

Mal was walking to class only to see her boyfriend of 11 months she smiled at the sight of him he was smiling and laughing and...talking to a girl who seemed to be flirting with him. She quickly did a spell to hide herself before going over to them.

"I love you I've loved you sense the day I laid eyes on you, I love to look into your eyes and see the love back, to hold you close whenever I get the chance, I urn to feel your warm embrace and kiss your warm plush lips to feel your love as your heart beats with mine, I love you so much will you be my valentine?"

Mal let out a choked sound before running off tears in her eyes

"Oh Ben Mal will love it!" squealed the girl

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so I mean I like it and I like girls."

Ben smiled at that he couldn't wait until Valentine's day

* * *

Mal ran right into her and Evie's room with out knocking. Doug and Evie let out a sound of protest and quickly covered themselves

"HEY!" said Doug "Kno....Mal what's wrong?"

"Ben...cheating...me" she began to cry again before running into the bathroom locking herself in it

"Ben cheating on her?" said Doug "Ben's in love with her why would she think that?"

"Not sure." said Evie getting up and grabbing Doug's shirt before going over to the bathroom "Mal? What happened?"

Mal told Evie through the door with a broken voice of what happened

"THAT NO GOOD!" Evie let out a growl and threw Doug his shirt before getting dressed herself

As soon as they were dressed Doug was trying to claim Evie down only for Evie to open the door and Ben to be standing there hand raised ready to knock

"Oh hey Evie, Doug is Mal in here she missed out lunch date?"

Evie went to attack him only for Doug to grab her

"You'll have to accuse her she's a little...annoyed right now." with that he dragged her away 

"Mal?" Called Ben

The bathroom door opened and out came Mal who clearly had been crying

"Mal what happened? Are you alright? Why are you cryi-."

Mal gave him a shove towards her door

"You said you loved me!"

"I do."

"You said I was your one and only."

"You are."

"Even now your lying to my face! Your nothing but a lier and a cheater!" Shouted mal taking off the ring Ben gave "Here your ring your Majesty now get out of my room!"

"Mal I-"

"NOW!" She shouted her eyes glowing green

Ben ran out of the room at that the door slamming shut behind him

Mal collasped onto her bed crying when outside Ben looked down at his ring with confusion and hurt


	14. Chapter 14

It all seemed to hit Ben all at once he felt his eyes fill up with tears as he ran to his room right past his mom and dad slamming his door shut harshly

"Oh dear..." said Belle walking over to Ben's bedroom she knocked on the door "Ben sweetie what happened?"

Ben was sobbing so hard he couldn't get an answer out, Beast put his hands on Belle shoulders and called out to Ben only to let out another sob. Belle and Beast shared a look they opened the door and walked in to find there son full on crying his heart out.

"Oh Ben sweetie what happened?"

"Mal...broke....and I..." he hiccuped only to begin to cry again

"Oh sweetheart." said Belle pulling his close

"Did she give a reason?"

"Cheated."

"She cheated?"

He pointed to himself

"BEN! We raisied you better than-"

"No...she thinks...I...I didn'.." he began to cry some more

"STOP Crying!" growled the beast

Ben stopped and looked at his dad

"Good now, Ben did you try and tell that to Mal?"

Ben shakes his head no

"Well why don't you try then?"

He nodded and got up and wiped his face before running towards Mal's room

* * *

Mal just sat there crying the door opened and she expected Evie. She looked up only to find the last person she'd want to see

"I told you to leave."

"I will but after I tell you my side of the story." said Ben "Mal I would never cheat on you, not sure where you got the idea from."

"You were asking another girl to be your valentine."

"Is that all?" said Ben looking releaved "Mal I was testing out what I was going to say to you, she has a girlfriend Mal she doesn't like boys."

Mal looked up at that

"She does?"

"Yes."

Mal wrapped her arms around Ben and kissed him deeply

"I'm so sorry please f-"

"There's nothing to forgive Mal." said Ben before taking his ring out of his pocket and slipping it back on Mal's finger "So sense my speech is ruined, you just wanna be valetines?"

Mal laughed and nodded

"Yes I'd love to be your valentine."


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Valentine's Day came and Ben had been planning something that would blow Mal's mind. He brought her to the enchanted lake and covered her eyes once more

"So you know how I've been sneaking off for about an hour every day?"

"Yeah I thought it was just practice or tutoring."

"No I was building something." said Ben before uncovering Mal's eyes for her to see a little shack "Surprise."

"You built this?" she said looking at the wooden shack

"Uh-huh." he said opening the door "After you my lady."

Mal laughed and walked in to find a fireplace, a bed, a little tub and a picnic on the floor all set up

"Awe Ben." said Mal "It's Wonderful."

"Glad you like."

"Now I'm worried my present won't be enough."

"Mal anything you give me I will treasure."

She smiled at that before handing him a present

He opened it and a huge smile let up on his face, he took out a ring much like his expect it had a green stone on it almost like the color of Mal's eyes

"I love it."

She sighed with relief before slipping it on his ring finger

"There now were matching."

He smiled and kissed her

"Come on the foods getting cold."

"I'll reheat it later." she said pulling him by his belt loops towards the bed "For now I want to make love with my boyfriend."


	16. Chapter 16

(sorry guys this chapter is the last chapter and it's a short chapter on top of it cuz a03 didn't save the last chapter I typed up)

Mal woke up and smirked before lying back down on Ben's chest

"So..."

"Yeah so..."

"Did you know I loved you?"

"Yes and did you know I loved you to?"

"Yeah."

They smiled at one another

"Think will live happily ever after?"

"I know we will." said Ben before kissing her deeply

And they did


End file.
